Hate The Beginning Of Love
by kim midori kimi
Summary: No summary / pairing : kyuwook, haehyuk dll./ warning : BL
1. Chapter 1

Hate The Beginning Of Love

Disclameir : Kyu ama Wook milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk (selalu ada), Kangteuk, Sichul dll.

Warning : BL, gaje, Typo, alur gaje, dll..

Fic ini bukan sepenuhnya punya kimi karena ide fic ini milik lailatul magfiroh salah satu readers kimi.

Kimi berharap kalian akan suka dan mau mereview fic ini.

Don't like Don't read warning sangat berlaku jadi no bash.

.

.

Chapter 1

Pagi-pagi sekali seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dirinya kini tampak sangat rapi sekali dengan seragam sekolah yang di kenakannya.

"Putraku sudah rapi sekali." Seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di luar pintu kamar yang terbuka milik namja berpenampilan culun itu.

"Ne Appa, aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat saja datang ke sekolah." Sang Appa tersenyum lembut, di seretnya kakinya untuk melangkah bunyi tongkat kayu yang beradu dengan lantai mengiringi setiap langkah kaki dari namja yang di panggil Appa itu.

"Belajarlah dengan baik Wookie." Kata sang Appa sambil mengusap kepala putranya.

"Ne Appa itu pasti dan aku akan buktikan pada Appa kalau aku sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah aku akan lulus dengan nilai yang jauh lebih baik lagi." Ucap namja manis yang di panggil Wookie itu penuh semangat.

Namja manis itu melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Aaa, sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat, Appa aku berangkat dulu ne." Pamitnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, sang Appa menatap kepergian putranya.

Kim Ryeowook nama namja mungil itu dia adalah seorang siswa yang selalu berpenampilan cupu, dirinya selalu di bully oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya kecuali Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Ryeowook hanya tinggal berdua bersama Appanya -Kim Kangin- yang memiliki kondisi cacat pada tubuhnya, Kangin memiliki luka bakar di bagian bahu sampai sebagian pipinya dirinya juga harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat karena tulang keringnya patah saat kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namja mungil itu berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yang lewat, setibanya di sana dirinya langsung duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di halte.

Lama dia terduduk di sana sampai pada akhirnya sebuah bis datang dan berhenti di depannya, Ryeowook masuk kedalam dan duduk di sebuah kursi penumpang yang masih kosong, tak lama bis kembali melaju.

Ryeowook tiba di halaman sekolahnya dengan langkah ringan dirinya melangkah masuk area sekitar sekolah.

Brukk

Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Bentak seseorang yang di tabraknya, Ryeowoom tersentak saat mendengar suara bass seorang namja yang membentaknya, namja mungil itu mendongakan kepalanya.

"Kyu mian aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ucapnya lirih, namja jangkung berambut ikal kecoklatan itu mendengus kasar.

"Ck, apa kacamata mu itu kurang tebal hah, kalau memang kurang tuh masih ada kaca jendela kelas yang bisa kamu pakai untuk menebalkan kacamatamu itu." Tunjuknya pada kaca jendela sekolah kemudian namja jangkung itu berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Sampai kapan Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini padaku." Gumamnya lirih, cairan bening mulai tampak di kedua matanya yang tertutupi kacamata tebal miliknya.

Ryeowook menatap kepergian namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan tunangannya itu dengan nanar, sedih dan juga sesak di dada.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertunangan sebulan yang lalu atas permintaan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun –Cho Siwon dan Cho Heechul- dan juga Appa Ryeowook, Kyuhyun saat itu menolak dengan keras keinginan Appa dan Umma-nya namun berkat ancaman super sadis sang Umma akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan tidak relanya setuju juga, sedangkan Ryeowook dirinya memang sudah menyukai namja dingin namun tampan itu sejak dirinya masih SMP.

"Wookie, kenapa kau malah duduk di tanah?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Ryeowook, namja mungil itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk berdiri di belakangnya, sepertinya dia baru saja datang.

"Aaa, tadi aku tersandung batu lalu aku terjatuh." Bohongnya, Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya namja bergummy smile itu melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, tidak ada satu batu pun di sana, pikirnya.

"Kajja berdiri." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mempermudah sahabatnya berdiri. Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya kemudian berdiri.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah." Kata namja bertubuh mungil itu, kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam kelas mereka yaitu kelas XI B.

"My Hyukkie chagie~" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang saat kedua namja manis itu memasuki kelasnya, Eunhyuk tersenyum dia tau persis siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingunya yang bernama Lee Donghae, selain itu namja tampan yang selalu di juluki ikan dari mokpo itu adalah sunbae Eunhyuk.

"Ya, Hae-ah jangan seperti ini malu kan di lihat yang lain." Ujarnya dengan nada gugup dan tanpa embel-embel sunbae, Eunhyuk memang tidak pernah memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan hyung atau sunbaenim dan itu juga atas permintaan kekasihnya.

"Kau wangi sekali pagi ini chagie~" bisiknya pelan di telinga Eunhyuk menghiraukan kalimat yang di ucapkan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Eungh." Eunhyuk mendesah pelan karena Donghae terus menghirup aroma Eunhyuk di leher namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Ehem-ehem, permisi bisakah kalian berdua mencari tempat yang aman." Ucap sebuah suara di samping mereka, keduanya menoleh.

"Hehe mian Wookie-ah, namja ikan pabo ini memang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat jadi harap di maklum." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam namjachingunya yang saat ini malah nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Aku masuk duluan saja." Ujar namja bersurai madu itu sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya kemudian mendudukan diri di sana.

"Ya! Ini semua gara-gara kau ikan huh." Omelnya pada sang kekasih kemudian meninggalkan namja tampan itu di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Loh kok aku di tinggal sih, Hyukkie chagie kau tega sekali." Eunhyuk hanya membuang muka saat mendengarnya, dengan tampang lesu namja berwajah ikan itu berjalan kekelasnya.

"Hyukkie jangan seperti itu, kasian kan Hae hyung."

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah biasa dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, lagipula dia tidak oernah marah ko, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Jelas Eunhyuk.

'Seandainya Kyu juga seperti Hae hyung, pasti aku kan sangat bahagia sekali' batinnya.

Bell tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi semua murid sudah duduk dengan rapi di bangku lama seorang Guru masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

Brakk

Pintu kelas di buka dengan kerasnya oleh seorang namja yang juga murid di kelas itu, namja tampan berambut ikal itu tanpa sungkan langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kenapa kau terlambat lagi, tuan cho?" tanya sang guru agak sinis ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun –nama namja itu- telat datang saat jam pelajarannya berlangsung.

"Ada sedikit masalah di luar, seongsaengnim." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Haah~," sang guru menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, cepat duduk di bangkumu." Ucap sang guru yang memang sudah lelah dengan muridnya yang terkenal susah di atur itu, jika ada guru yang menegurnya pasti akan di jawab dengan kalimat 'aku sudah hafal semua pelajaran karena aku jenius' andalan Cho Kyuhyun dan itu membuat semua guru harus pasrah saja, Kyuhyun memang jenius dan selalu membanggakan sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangku miliknya yang berada tepat di dekat jendela dan juga di belakang sang tunangan a.k.a Kim Ryeowook, saat melewati namja culun bersurai madu itu Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya karena takut bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menurutnya bisa membunuh orang, ck berlebihan.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, bel tanda waktu istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan menuju ke arah kantin sekolah, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang langsung di seret oleh sahabatnya Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Tidak perlu menyeretku sampai segitunya, Hyukkie. Kantin itu tidak akan lari dari mu ko." Ucap Ryeowook kesal, sahabatnya memang selalu ribut sendiri kalau soal makanan dan yang jadi korban seretannya adalah Ryeowook.

"Hehe, habis nanti kita tidak akan kebagian menu kalau tidak cepat-cepat." Lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama, begitulah pikir Ryeowook.

Sesampainya di kantin Eunhyuk lagi-lagi heboh dan langsung menyerobot kerumunan siswa yang mengantri di sana, Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sepeti ini setiap harinya.

"Wookie, pesanan sudah datang." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook, ho rupanya namja manis bergummy smile itu berhasil menerobos dan memesan makanan dengan cepat.

"Gomawo Hyukkie, kau selalu memesankan makanan untukku." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Ne, sesama sahabat kan harus saling menolong." Ujar Eunhyuk, Ryeowook tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menoleh, seorang namja manis berwajah aegya dan bergigi kelinci datang sambil memegang nampan berisi menu makanan miliknya.

"Aaa, silahkan Minnie hyung." Ryeowook mempersilahkan Sungmin –nama namja itu- yang juga memiliki marga yang sama dengan Eunhyuk untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk menatap tak suka pada Sungmin, entah apa yang membuatnya selalu jengah jika Sungmin berada di antara dirinya dan Ryeowook padahal mereka bersahabat.

"Kau tidak bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, mungkin dia sedang bersama teman-temannya." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengannya makin dekatkah?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Ya~ begitulah." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya, memang sudah bukan hal yang rahasia jika Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertunangan, seluruh sekolah bahkan sudah mengetahuinya, mungkin ada sebagian murid yang tidak terima dengan pertunangan itu dan mereka pasti menyangkal jika di tanya.

Kedua namja yang berstatus sunbae dan hobae itu terus mengobrol hingga waktu istirahat berakhir, selesai membayar makanannya di kantin ketiga namja manis itu kembali kekelasnya.-

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir murid-murid di kelas Ryeowook mulai merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas kemudian semua murid beranjak dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Wookie –ah, mau pulang bersama ku dan Hae?" tawar Eunhyuk, Ryeowook tampak ragu untuk menjawab, di liriknya Kyuhyun yang masih berada di bangkunya.

"Ah, mian tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun." Tolaknya halus, Eunhyuk tampak kecewa namun sedetik kemudian namja bergummy smile itu menampakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Eunhyuk pun berjalan meninggalkan dua namja yang berstatus tunangan itu di dalam kelas.

Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk pergi Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Kupikir kau akan serius mengajakku untuk pulang bersama." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa seseorang yang tidak ingin berjalan bersamaku, itu saja." Balas Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

" Baguslah. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan bodoh ini kalau kau tau aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sama sekali." Ucap namja tampan itu tajam.

"Kalau kau bisa membuat Appa dan Umma-mu menyetujui pembatalan pertunangan ini aku bersedia pergi dari hidupmu." Kyuhyun terdiam ada rasa tak nyaman saat Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, di lihatnya kembali tempat di mana Ryeowook berdiri, sudah tidak ada rupanya namja mungil itu langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, 'Ryeowook pabo! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan, babo, babo' rutuknya dalam hati menyesali ucapannya sendiri, Ryeowook terus berjalan keluar dari area seolahnya menuju halte.

Ckitt

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang mobil itu dengan penuh tanya, 'Mobil siapa itu?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kaca pintu perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan sosok namja cantik berwajah Angel yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Deg

"Mwo? Dia.." gumam Ryeowook pelan.

'_**Umma,,hiks jebal..tolong selamatkan Appa hiks beliau mengalami luka bakar hiks..dan harus segera di operasi..hiss**_

'_**Pergi dari sini..dan jangan panggil aku Umma aku tidak pernah menikah dengan seorang namja dan aku tidak pernah melahirkan karena aku seorang namja'**_

Tubuh Ryeowook menegang begitu mengingat kembali pristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, namja cantik itu perlahan mendekat kearah Ryeowook.

'_**Jungsoo-ssi apa benar anda telah menikah dengan seorang namja dan memiliki seorang anak?'**_

'_**Tidak, semua berita itu bohong, aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja'**_

Namja cantik itu kini sudah berada tepat di depan Ryeowook.

"Putraku Ryeowook."

TBC

Haii kimi comeback dengan fic baru kkk

Mian kimi belum bisa nerusin fic yang lain.

tanpa banyak bicara akhir kata...

Review please

.

.

.

Kimidori


	2. Chapter 2

Hate The Beginning Of Love

Disclameir : Kyu ama Wook milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk (selalu ada), Kangteuk, Sichul dll.

Warning : BL, gaje, Typo, alur gaje, dll..

Fic ini bukan sepenuhnya punya kimi karena ide fic ini milik lailatul magfiroh salah satu readers kimi.

Kimi berharap kalian akan suka dan mau mereview fic ini.

Don't like Don't read warning sangat berlaku jadi no bash.

Chapter 2

"Untuk apa anda menemui saya tuan Park?" tanya Ryeowook datar, walau pun namja mungil itu menggunakan kacamata tetap saja Leeteuk-sapaan Jungsoo- dapat melihat sorot benci di kedua matanya.

"Umma hanya ingin bertemu dengan anak Umma, apa itu salah?" tanya Leeteuk

"Mian tapi saya bukan anak anda tuan Park , bukankah anda seorang namja,dan saya tidak memiliki Umma seorang namja." Seakan di tampar Leeteuk hanya diam mematung dirinya ingat dengan ucapannya yang dulu pernah di ucapkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie, maafkan Umma, waktu itu Umma terpaksa." Jelas namja yang selalu di juluki angel itu.

"Terpaksa," Ryeowook membeo, "Anda tau setiap ucapan yang dulu pernah anda ucapkan sampai sekarang masih terdengar jelas di telinga saya."

Flasback

Seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun sedang sibuk membuat sebuah gambar di sebuah kertas khusus menggambar, bocah itu sedang menggambar sebuah keluarga, ada tiga orang di dalam gambar itu dan sebuah rumah mungil di sampingnya.

"Sudah jadi." Celetuknya, raut bahagia dan puas terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Appa, Umma dan Wookie." Ucapnya menyebut satu persatu nama yang ada dalam gambar buatannya.

BRAKK

Bunyi pintu di buka dan di banting dengan kasar mengalihkan bocah kecil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu dari kertas gambarnya.

"Berhenti Teukkie, jangan mengambil keputusanmu seenaknya saja, pikirkan anak kita." Ucap seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Appa dari Ryeowook pada seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Umma dari Ryeowook, ya Umma dari Kim Ryeowook memang seorang namja.

"Itu sekarang menjadi urusanmu Kanginnie, aku sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi, karirku di dunia Acting jauh lebih penting." Ujarnya sengit.

"Jadi karirmu itu jauh lebih berharga di banding Ryeowook begitu? Jaga bicaramu Jungsoo." Ucap Kangin tak kalah sengit, Leeteuk membuang wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapan Kangin yang sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Aku pergi." Ujarnya sambil berlalu keluar meninggalkan rumah, suami dan juga anaknya.

Ryeowook yang menyadari jika sang Umma akan pergi meninggalkannya buru-buru mengejarnya keluar, namun bocah itu terlambat untuk mengejar sang Umma karena dia kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

"Umma! Umma! Hiks..jangan tinggalkan..hiks Wookie..hiks..Umma!" panggil Ryeowook meneriaki nama Ummanya sambil menangis, Kangin berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ryeowook kemudian merengkuh tusuh mungil yang terus bergetar itu.

"Sudahlah Wookie, biarkan Umma mu pergi jika itu memang membuatnya bahagia dan tidak terbebani oleh kita. Tak apa kita bisa hidup berdua." Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada mobil hitam yang melaju yang kini masih terlihat oleh matanya.

Tanpa mereka tahu sosok namja berjuluk angel itu kini melihat keduanya juga dari dalam mobil hitam itu sambil berurai airmata 'Mianhae' ucapnya dalam hati.

Skip ~

Lima bulan telah berlalu Ryeowook dan Kangin sudah terbiasa hidup berdua tanpa ada Leeteuk di antara mereka, Ryeowook mulai belajar memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya dan di bantu sang Appa juga tentunya.

Ryeowook menata dua buah cangkir berisi teh pada sebuah nampan kemudian membawanya menuju ruang tamu, saat ini kediamannya sedang kedatangan tamu.

Ryeowook menghampiri dua orang tamu yang merupakan sahabat Appanya mereka adalah Cho Siwon dan Cho Heechul.

"Gomawo chagie." Ucap Heechul pada Ryeowook ketika bocah mungil itu meletakan cangkir berisi teh di depannya.

"Kim kecil mulai belajar dewasa eoh." Canda Siwon yang langsung di selingi gelak tawa Kangin.

"Ne, tapi tidak semua tugas di kerjakan olehnya, untuk tugas berat selalu aku yang mengerjakannya ko." Ujar Kangin.

"Kenapa tidak menyewa pembantu saja, kalau kamu mau kami bisa mengirim salah satu pembantu di rumah untuk bekerja di sini, kau tenang saja kalau masalah gaju tetap kami yang memberinya ko." Tawar Heechul di ikuti anggukan setuju dari Siwon.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu Chullie-ah, Siwonnie, kami bisa melakukannya berdua, lagi pula rumah ini sangat sederhana jadi mudah di bersihkan." Tolak Kangin halus.

"Kau ini tidak perlu merasa sungkan pada kami, kau sendiri bahkan sering membantu kami."

"Aku membantu kalian karena kalian adalah sahabatku dan menurutku itu hal yang wajar."

"Ne ne kau ini memang keras kepala." Ujar Siwon di sertai anggukan setuju dari Heechul.

"Haah-menghela nafas- aku tidak menyangka Teuki akan berbuat nekad." Ucap Heecul mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya, keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang seleb dari dulu memang tidak pernah hilang." Siwon dan Heechul mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya serius.

"Pernikahannya denganku hanya sebuah pelarian, kalian sendiri taukan kalau Appa mertuaku sangat menginginkan Jungsoo untuk mengurus perusahaannya tapi Jungsoo menolaknya dengan keras." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? oh my! Apa dia sudah tidak waras." Geram Heechul.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengingatkannya berkali-kali, tapi seakan lepas dari tanggungjawab dia bahkan menyerahkan semuanya padaku termasuk membesarkan Wookie." Kangin mengusap kasar bagian atas kepalanya, rasa kesal kembali muncul kala mengingat kembali ucapan 'istri'nya.

"Leeteuk sudah keterlaluan. Tapi kamu tenang saja Kangin aku siap membantu jika kamu mengalami kesulitan." Ucap Siwon yang langsung di hadiahi delikan tajam sang 'istri'.

"Ah maksudku kami." Ulang Siwon yang mengerti arti delikan yang dari Heechul.

"Gomawo, aku selalu merasa berhutang pada kalian berdua." Ucap Kangin agak malu.

"Kalau kau memang merasa berhutang kau hanya perlu mengijinkan Wookie mwnjadi menantuku." Kangin terlonjak kaget oleh ucapan namja cantik di depannya itu dan langsung menatap intens sahabatnya.

"Seingatku kau hanya memiliki satu anak Chullie, dan itu pun namja bukan yeoja." Ucap Kangin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau anak kami seorang namja, yoh tak ada bedanya dengan kami dan juga kau." Kangin tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne aku setuju." Kedua pasangan Cho itu tersenyum puas.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu keduanya tumbuh besar." Ujar Heechul senang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hahaha, kau harus sabar menunggu kalau begitu." Pembicaraan itu pun terus berlangsung sampai sore hari dan keduanya memutuskan unuk pulang.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang mungil yang berada di rumah Kangin, seorang bocah mungil sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk boneka jerafah miliknya, bocah mungil itu adalah Ryeowook bocah itu sejak mendengarkan percakapan antara Appa dan kedua sahabatnya tentang sang Umma dirinya langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hiks Umma.. Wookie rindu Umma..Hiks." isaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka miliknya mengenyahkan segala pemikiran buruk tentang sang Umma yang meninggalkan dirinya demi sebuah karir.

Skip~

Satu bulan berlalu.

Ryeowook kini berada di rumahnya seorang diri sambil membaca buku sesekali arah pandangnya tertuju pada jam yang tergantung di dinding yang berada di sudut ruangan ini sudah jam 7 malam namun Appanya belum juga tiba di rumahnya.

Deg

Perasaan aneh dan tak enak muncul di hati bocah berusia 7 tahun itu, entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa sangat khawatir pada sang Appa.

"Aigoo~, kenapa Appa belum juga pulang, semoga Appa baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lirih.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah bunyi ketukan pintu sedikit mengobati kegelisahannya, mungkinkah Appa nya sudah pulang? Semoga saja itu memang adalah Appanya, Ryeowook berlari kecil kearah pintu untuk membukanya tak lupa senyum manis yang terukir di bibir mungilnya.

Cklek

"App-.." pintu di buka namun yang terlihat di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Appanya, seketika senyum di bibir Ryeowook menghilang.

"Wookie-ah bisa ikut ahjussi kerumah sakit?"

"Untuk apa kita kerumah sakit ahjussi?" tanya Ryeowook, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati bocah itu merasakan firasat yang kurang enak.

"Ini tentang Appamu, dia kecelakaan." Ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon itu.

Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan airmatanya dia menangis seketika itu juga tidak menyangka firasat buruk tentang Appanya benar-benar terjadi.

"Kajja, Appamu membutuhkanmu." Ajak Siwon, Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju mobilnya kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Ryeowook dan Siwon langsung menuju UGD tempat Kangin berada sementara, di sana juga sudah ada Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Chullie, apa uisanim belum selesai memeriksanya?" tanya Siwon yang langsung di jawab gelengan pelan dari Heechul.

"Belum, uisa bilang pemeriksaanya akan memakan waktu agak lama mengingat lukanya benar-benar parah, hiks." Jawab Heechul, namja cantik itu sedikit terisak saat mengatakannya.

"Ahjussi, apa yang terjadi pada Appa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menangis, Heechul memeluk tubuh mungil itu dirnya pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Appa-mu mengalami kecelakaan, dirinya mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah." Jelas namja cantik itu.

Sebenarnya namja cantik itu masih ingin bercerita namun dirinya kembali mengingat ucapan Kangin sebelum di bawa ke UGD yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada putranya, bahwa dia mengalami luka bakar karena menyelamatkan satu-satunya keturunan Cho yaitu Kyuhyun yang merupakan putra tunggal pasangan Sichul.

Kebakaran itu terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu di kediaman Cho atau lebih tepatnya rumah mewah milik Siwon penyebab kebakaran itu sendiri adalah karena tabung gas yang bocor sehingga saat di nyalakan gas tersebut langsung meledak dam membakar seisi rumah.

salah seorang pelayan meninggal karena dialah yang menyalakan gas tersebut sedangkan yang lainnya selamat, namun pemikiran mereka salah ternyata di dalam rumah tersebut masih ada seseorang yang terperangkap, seorang bocah kecil yang merupakan putra tunggal pasangan Cho itu sedang berlindung di bawah meja sambil menangis ketakutan.

Hal itu tentu saja menyebabkan kepanikan pada kedua pasangan itu di tambah lagi api yang terus membesar, menyebabkan keduanya tidak berani masuk kedalam, saat itu Kangin menawarkan diri untuk menyelamatkannya dengan bermodal nekat namja kekar itu berhasil menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, namun naas begitu Kangin berhasil meraih namja cilik itu sebuah balok kayu yang terbungkus api siap menghantam kearah Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap Kangin melidungi bocah itu sehingga dirinyalah yang terkena hantaman kayu itu.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Kangin berada di ruangan bernuansa putih dan berbau obat, tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dirinya sempat mengalami masa kritis dan beruntung dirnya masih bisa melewati masa kritisnya setelah ditangani beberapa jam oleh sang dokter dan dirinya pun di pindahkan kekamar lain.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Kangin.

"Kami sahabatnya dan ini adalah putranya." Jawab Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaanya uisa?" tanya Heechul sedikit cemas.

"Keadaanya sudah membaik, hanya saja luka bakarnya cukup parah dan di perlukan operasi jika ingin menghilangkannya di samping itu tulang kakinya patah dan dia tidak bisa berjalan normal lagi." Jawab sang dokter.

Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya kembali yang sebelumnya sempat reda, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook bocah kecil itu merasa terguncang saat mendengar kondisi Appanya.

"Apa aku bisa melihat Appa sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook agak malu.

"Boleh." Jawab sang dokter, Ryeowook langsung masuk kedalam kamar rawat sang Appa dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Appa~" panggil Ryeowook, Kangin yang sudah sadar menoleh menatap anaknya.

"Wookie, kapan kau kesini? Kemari nak."

"Wookie tadi kesini bersama Siwon ahjussi dan menunggu Appa di periksa." Ucapnya.

"Appa sudah tidak apa-apa." ucap Kangin sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Tapi Appa harus di operasi."

"Begini saja tak apa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Umma." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian langsung berlari keluar kamar Kangin tanpa menunggu respon dari namja yang berstatus Appanya itu.

"Wookie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Wookie ingin menemui Umma." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Memang Wookie tau di mana rumah Umma Wookie?" tanya Heechul, Ryeowook terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ahjumma apa ahjumma tau di mana rumah Umma, Wookie sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi nanti Appa mu bisa marah." Ucap Heechul, namja cantik itu memang tau di mana tempat tinggal Leeteuk.

"Jebal, hanya kali ini saja, Wookie janji tidak akan menemui Umma lagi." Heechul tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Ne baiklah tapi ahjumma antar ne." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Chullie apa kau yakin?" tanya Siwon.

"Tenru, kajja Wookie kita temui Umma-mu." Siwon menatap kepergian keduanya.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." Gumamnya pelan lalu masuk kedalam kamar rawat sahabatnya.

"Kemana Ryeowook? Apa dia benar-benar pergi menemui Leeteuk?"

"Ne dia pergi , tapi kamu tenang saja ada Heechul ko yang mengantarnya."

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka."

"Kau tenang saja istriku sangat mengerikan jika sudah keluar tanduk, jadi aku sangat yakin dia bisa menjaga anakmu." Ucap Siwon.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja."

Di lain tempat kediaman Park.

"Biarkan aku masuk, aku ingin bertemu Umma!" teriak Ryeowook di depan gerbang rumah mewah milik Park Jungsoo atau lebih sering di sapa Leeteuk.

"Mian, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang masuk begitu saja kecuali orang penting." Kata salah satu scuriti yang menjaga pintu gerbang.

"Ya dasar babo! Biarkan dia masuk, kalau tidak aku laporkan kalian berdua." Ancam Heechul dengan wajah galaknya.

"Tapi kami benar-benar tidak-..ya!" teriak salah satu scuriti itu saat Heechul dengan sangat keras menginjak kakinya.

"Rasakan itu. Wookie cepat masuk dan temui Umma-mu." Bocah kecil itu langsung menerobos masuk kedalam, kedua scuriti itu yak tinggal diam mereka pun berlari mengejar Ryeowook.

Leeteuk yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang tamu mendengar keributan di luar tampak biasa saja dirinya hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanya suara para fansnya.

Brak

Pintu di buka dengan agak keras dan terlihatlah sosok bocah yang baru saja menbanting pintu tersebut.

"Kau." Ucap Leeteuk kaget begitu melihat putranya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Umma tolong Appa hiks Appa sedang sakit.." tangisnya di depan sang Umma, Leeteuk membuang mukanya ke arah samping.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa yang berani mengijinkanmu masuk." Ucap Leeteuk sinis.

"Maaf tuan Park, kam sudah berusaha mencegahnya untuk masuk tapi dia tetap memaksa." Ucap salah satu scuriti yang mengejar Ryeowook tadi.

"Umma,,hiks jebal..tolong selamatkan Appa hiksbeliau mengalami luka bakar hiks..dan harus segera di operasi...hiks" Ryeowook terus memohon berharap Ummanya mau membantunya.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan panggil aku Umma, aku tidak pernah menikah dengan seorang namja dan aku tidak pernah melahirkan karena aku seorang namja."

Plakk

"Jaga ucapanmu Jungsoo, kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan." Hardik Heechul sesaat setelah menampar telak pipi Leeteuk hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi putihnya.

"Cho Heechul." Geram Leeteuk, tangannya memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan tadi.

"APA! kau seenaknya sekali berkata kasar pada anakmu sendiri, dia datang kemari hanya ingin memintamu untuk bertemu dengan Kangin dan setidaknya membantu biaya kesembuhannya, kalu kau tidak ingin membantu kau kan tidak perlu berkata kasar padanya." Makinya keras, Leeteuk tidak mampu membalas ucapan Heechul karena bagaimana pun juga Heechul adalah sahabat baiknya juga.

"Wookie, ayo kita kembali kerumah sakit percuma kita meminta bantuan manusia tak punya hati macam dia." Ujar Heechul sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya securiti itu, Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Ani, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga, dalam hati dirinya menangis menyesali semua ucapannya.

Di rumah sakit.

Heechul dan Ryeowook sudah kembali, Siwon dan Kangin sudah menanti kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Chullie bagaimana?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Heechul penuh penekanan.

"Hiks Appa, Umma jahat dia tidak mau mengenal Wookie, dia bilang Wookie bukan anaknya." Adunya pada sang Appa.

"Tak apa , walau Umma-mu tidak mengakuimu tapi masih ada Appa yang sangat menyayangimu."

"Wookie di sini juga masih ada ahjumma, kalau Wookie mau Wookie bisa memanggil ahjumma dengan sebutan Umma." Ucap Heechul.

"Chullie.."

"Tak apa Kangin, maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa membantu dan membuat semuanya kacau, aku memaki Leeteuk karena tidak tahan dengan ucapannya ." Kangin tersenyum maklum,dia sudah tau betul sifat sahabatnya ini.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin saat ini hatinya sedang tertutup dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar dengan semua perbuatannya." Heechul menghampiri sahabtnya.

"Gomawo..hiks seandainya saja kau tidak menyelamatkan Kyuhyun semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, kau selalu saja membantu kami." Isaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi calon menantuku saja, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana dengan Ryeowook nanti." Heechul tertegun mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan sahabatnya begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Akan kupastikan Kyuhyun hanya untuk Ryeowook, dan akan ku jamin kebahagiaan untuk mereka kelak." Kangin tersenyum.

"Kita kan lakukan itu bersama-sama." Ucap Kangin dan di balas anggukan oleh pasangan Cho, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memandang bingung ketiga orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang ck.

Skip

Tak terasa seminggu sudah Kangin di rawat, sudah seminggu pula Ryeowook menemainya di rumah sakit, Siwon dan Heechul pun sering berkunjung dan tak jarang mereka juga membawa Kyuhyun kesana.

Saat ini Ryeowook baru saja selesai menyuapi sang Appa dan kini bocah kecil itu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur milik Kangin.

"Kau ingin menonton tv Wookie." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Nyalakan saja." Ucap Kangin, Ryeowook meraih sebuah remote tv kemudian menekan sebuah tombol untuk menyalakannya.

Begitu tv menyala kedua namja yang berstatus Appa dan aegya itu terkejut, pasalnya di tv itu kini terpangpang dengan jelas seorang Park Jungsoo yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan di depannya terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan juga beberapa mic di atasnya.

"Umma.."

"Ne dia Umma-mu." Kedua namja itu memperhatikan Leeteuk yang kini berada di dalam tv tersebut yang sepertinya sedang mengadakan jumpa pers.

'_Jungsoo-ssi apa benar anda telah menikah dengan seorang namja dan memiliki seorang anak?' _

Tanya salah seorang wartawan di acara itu.

'_Tidak, semua berita itu bohong, aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja' _ jawab Leeteuk santai.

Kangin dan Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Leeteuk.

"Umma wae?"

"Sudah chagi, biarkan saja Umma-mu berkata semaunya." Ucap Kangin menenangkan, di raihnya remote tv di tangan Ryeowook kemudian mematikan tv tersebut.

"Hiks Umma jahat, Wookie benci Umma." Kangin tersenyum miris melihat keadaan putranya yang kembali harus menangis karena Ummanya.

"Appa berjanji akan selalu menyayangimu Wookie." Ucapnya lirih.

"Wookie juga akan selalu menyayangi Appa." Keduanya kembali tersenyum.

"Kita lupakan semuanya dan memulainya dari awal setuju." Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

"Tanpa Umma."

"Ne tanpa Umma."

'Ku harap setelah ini semuanya akan lebih baik' batin Kangin.

Flashback off

"Sejak saat itu kami berdua menjalani hidup kami hanya berdua, dan kami bersyukur kami bisa bertahan tanpa anda." Ucap Ryeowook mengakhiri ceritanya.

Leeteuk terdiam tak mampu berkata apa-apa, dirinya benar-benar merasa menyesal dan bersalah pada suami dan anaknya.

"Lalu apa ang harus Umma lakukan agar kamu mau memaafkan Umma, Wookie."

"Tidak ada yang perlu Umma lakukan, Umma cukup tidak menampakan diri Umma di hadapanku lagi itu sudah cukup."dingin ucapan namja mungil itu benar-benar dingin dan itu membuat Leeteuk semakin merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah Umma akan pergi, tapi Umma tidak janji jika Umma tidak akan menemuimu lagi."

"Terserah." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau kenapa Umma berbuat seperti ini Wookie."

TBC

Chap 2 datang...

Mian agak lama dan di sini belum ada kyuwook momentnya, tapi kimi janji chap depan kyuwook momentnya pasti hadir kok*gag ada yang nanya*.

Thank's for all

Winnie, ryeozaki, mie2ryeosom, dheek enha1, arum junnie, yangbanbum, kiki craff, MyRyeongKu, nathanzhu, sweetyhaehyuk, star giraffe, mufidatul adriani, guest 1, kei, leetaoury, augesteca, nisaaa9, ryeo ryeo ryeong, riyantiKWS, meidi96, bluerose, guest 2, oelfha100194, lailatul magfiroh 16, hanazawa kay.

Buat yang udah review makasih banget mian kimi belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu..

Untuk segala kekurangan di fic ini mohon di maklumi karena kimi masih amatir dan mudah-mudahan kalian tidak kecewa setelah membacanya.

Akhir kata review please...

.

'Kimidori'


	3. Chapter 3

Hate The Beginning Of Love

Disclameir : Kyu ama Wook milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk (selalu ada), Kangteuk, Sichul dll.

Warning : BL, gaje, Typo, alur gaje, dll..

Fic ini bukan sepenuhnya punya kimi karena ide fic ini milik lailatul magfiroh salah satu readers kimi.

Kimi berharap kalian akan suka dan mau mereview fic ini.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca... warning sangat berlaku jadi _No Bash_

"_Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau kenapa Umma berbuat seperti ini Wookie."_

Chapter 3

Namja mungil itu terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan dengan pandangan hampa, gurat kesedihan pun tak luput dari wajahnya, merenungi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi yaitu bertemu dengan Umma yang diam-diam selama ini masih di rindukannya sekaligus di bencinya.

Tidak, Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya membenci Leeteuk dia hanya ingin sang Umma juga merasakan apa yang dulu pernah di rasakan olehnya juga Appanya, dia hanya ingin Ummanya juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak di akui oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

Brum brum

Ckitt

Bunyi mesin sepeda motor terdengar dari arah belakang namja mungil bersurai madu itu kemudian berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Wookie, mau pulang bersama?" tanya seseorang dari belakang namja mungil itu yang ternyata adalah pemilik motor tersebut, namja mungil itu menoleh dan mendapati sunbae yang sangat di kenalnya sedang duduk di atas motor besar miliknya.

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyung tadi mampir ke toko buku di pinggir sekolah sebentar." Jawabnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau menerima tawaran hyung?" Ryeowook berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, namja mungil itu kemudian berjalan kearah Sungmin.

"Ini pakai helm dulu." Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku agak kesusahan." Ujar Ryeowook, Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini..." Ryeowook mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kacamata tebalnya, Sungmin hanya ber'o' saja.

"Ya sudah tinggal di lepas apa susahnyakan." Ucap Sungmin langsung dengan prakteknya yaitu melepaskan kacamata tebal itu, sesaat namja berwajah aegya itu tertegun begitu melihat wajah asli Ryeowook yang tanpa kacamata itu, 'Aigoo, kenapa dada ini tidak mau berhenti berdetak setiap berada di dekatnya di tambah lagi..'

"Ya! Sungmin hyung kenapa kau malah melepas kacamata ku, kemarikan." Pintanya dan di jawab gelengan dari Sungmin.

"Sudah pakai saja." Ryeowook membuang muka sambil kedua pipinya mengembung membuat namja berwajah aegya namun tampan itu terkekeh dan langsung mencubit sebelah pipinya.

"Appo, ne ne aku akan naik tapi lepas dong." Namja aegya itu pun melepas cubitannya dan membiarkan Ryeowook naik ke atas motor besar miliknya kemudian memakai helm yang tadi di berikan Sungmin.

Mesin motor kembali di nyalakan kemudian melaju di tengah jalan, di perjalanan Sungmin sengaja sedikit menaikan kecepatan motornya agar Ryeowook yang saat ini memeluk pinggangnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung jangan ngebut-ngebut." Ucap Ryeowook dirinya membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sungmin.

"Tenang saja baby, kita akan selamat sampai tujuan kok." Balasnya, untung saja Ryeowook tidak mendengar kalimat 'baby' dari bibir berbentuk m milik Sungmin, selain karena tertutup helm bunyi deru mesin motor pun agak menghalangi pendengarannya.

Motor besar milik Sungmin kini sudah memasuki area rumah milik Ryeowook, tampak sang Appa dari Ryeowook sedang menunggu kepulangannya di depan Rumah, keduanya lalu turun dari motor besar itu.

"Hyung kacamata ku." Ryeowook kembali meminta kacamatanya yang di sita(?) Sungmin.

"Ku pikir kau sudah lupa." Candanya sambil mengembalikan kacamata tebal itu.

"Ya!" pekiknya yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan kecil dari Sungmin.

Ryeowook memakai kembali kacamatanya, lalu berjalan kearah rumahnya di ikuti Sungmin.

"Putraku sudah pulang, bagaimana belajarmu chagie?" tanya sang Appa, Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Ne Appa, pelajaran hari ini sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa walau pun ada yang sedikit sulit tapi aku selalu tetap berusaha." Jawab Ryeowook.

Sungmin begitu kagum melihat keakraban keduanya, ada perasaan haru di dalam hatinya saat merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga Ryeowook, walaupun hanya berdua namun tidak mengurangi kadar kehangatannya.

'Seandainya Appa dan Umma juga begitu.' Batinnya, Sungmin selama ini memang kurang mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya karena mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya berada di luar negri, dia terkadang selalu merasa iri jika melihat kedekatan orang tua dan anaknya.

"Wookie, siapa namja tampan ini?" tanya Kangin yang baru menyadari jika ternyata Ryeowook pulang bersama seseorang.

"Eh, dia.."

"Annyeong ahjussi, perkenalkan Lee Sungmin imnida, saya subaenya Ryeowook di sekolah." Ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Youngwoon imnida, saya Appa dari Ryeowook tapi ahjussi lebih sering di panggil Kangin." Sungmi tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kita akan berada di luar saja Appa?"

"Ah mianhae Sungmin-ssi mari masuk kedalam." Ajak Kangin sambil membuka pintu, Sungmin yang melihat Kangin agak kesusahan saat bejalan dengan sigap langsung membantunya.

"Ahjussi mari saya bantu, sepertinya anda sangat keksulitan."

"Gomawo, tapi kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Ahjussi hanya orang biasa." Ucap Kangin.

"Saya memang sudah terbiasa berbicara formal pada orang yang lebih tua dari saya."

Ryeowook diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya dari belakang, 'seandainya yang berada di posisi itu adalah Kyuhyun, pasti Appa akan lebih senang' batinnya.

Ketiga namja itu kini berada di ruang tamu, Sungmin membantu Kangin untuk duduk kemudian dirinya pun ikut duduk di sampingnya sedangkan Ryeowooklangsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Ahjussi, apa ahjussi tidak ada keinginan untuk di operasi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, Ahjussi lebih senang seperti ini saja, lagipula uangnya lebih baik di pakai untuk biaya sekolah Ryeowook kan."

"Anda adalah Appa yang hebat, saya benar-benar salut pada anda."

"Hahaha, pujianmu terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Kangin.

Ryeowook datang menghampiri mereka dengan segelas jus untuk Sungmin kemudian namja mungil itu ikut bergabung bersama.

"Appa terlihat senang sekali ne." Kangin tersenyum lembut.

"Ah tentu saja chagie, bagaimana Appa tidak senang jika ada seseorang yang memuji Appa." Ujarnya sambil melirik kearah Sungmin yang di lirik hanya tersipu.

"EKHEMMM!" sebuah deheman keras yang berasal dari arah pintu membuat ketiga orang yahg ada di ruangan itu menoleh, di sana sudah berdiri Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Chullie-ah, Kyunnie, mari silahkan masuk." Ucap Kangin mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

Heechul melangkah sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan sebuah kipas berwarna merah bergambar rumah tradisional China di ikuti Kyuhyun.

"Wah ada tamu rupanya." Ucap Heechul matanya melirik sinis kearah Sungmin, namun tak terlalu di tanggapi oleh namja berwajah aegya itu.

"Ah ini, dia adalah sunbaenya Ryeowook di sekolah." Jelas Kangin.

"Benar Chullie Umma." Ryeowook membenarkan ucapan Appanya.

"Aigoo, di sini panas sekali, Wookie chagie kau tidak menawari kami minum, jahat sekali." Ryeowook agak terperanjat kemudian langsung berdiri.

"Mianhae Umma, kalau begitu Umma dan Kyunnie ingin minum apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Orange jus." Jawab keduanya, 'Umma dan anak yang kompak' batin ketiganya, hahaha sama saja toh.

Ryeowook segera bergegas kedapur untuk membuat dua gelas jus pesanan tunangan dan Umma (calon) mertuanya.

"Sepertinya saya harus segera pulang waktu sudah hampir mendekati sore." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan jus yang tadi di suguhkan untuknya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, lagi pula Ryeowook masih di dapur." Kata Kangin sedikit mencegah.

"Tak apa, ahjussi lagipula tadi saya hanya mengantarkan Wookie saja, kalau begitu saya permisi, Ahjussi, katakan pada Wookie jus buatannya sangat enak." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin langsung berjalan kearah pintu lalu keluar dari rumah Kangin tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan kesal.

Bunyi mesin motor kembali menderu tanda di nyalakan oleh pemiliknya kemudian melaju dan suaranya pun perlahan menghilang dari pendengaran.

Di saat yang bersamaan Ryeowook pun muncul dari arah dapur dengan 2 buah jus yang di bawanya pada sebuah nampan.

"Appa , Sungmin hyung kemana, apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne dia baru saja pulang." Jawab Kangin.

"Aigoo, kenapa dia tidak pamit padaku dulu."

"Dia hanya berpesan katanya jus buatanmu sangat enak." Ucap sang Appa dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Blush

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah, Sungmin memang pandai sekali memuji seseorang sebagai contoh Appanya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ekhem Wookie apa kau ingin membiarkan Umma mertuamu yang cantiknya no 1 ini mati kehausan." Tanya Heechul.

"Ah, mianhae Umma, ini minumnya." Ryeowook meletakan 2 gelas di atas meja atau lebih tepatnya di depan Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun, keduanya mengambil gelas itu lalu meminum jusnya, dan benar saja rasanya memang enak dan untuk Kyuhyun ini adalah pertama kalinya dia meminum jus buatan tunangannya.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja kah? Di mana Siwon?" tanya Kangin.

"Seperti biasa dia selalu sibuk, bahkan besok pagi kami akan pergi ke jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana." Jawabnya sambil terus mengipasi dirinya.

"Jepang, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Untuk sementara dia kami titipkan di sini ne." Ketiga namja itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Umma aku tidak mau tinggal di tempat kumuh ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan, sang Umma mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Apa kau bilang tempat kumuh, tidakkah kau tau jika ini dulunya juga adalah rumahku jadi secara tidak langsung kau telah menghina keadaan Umma-mu dulu." Ucap Heechul tajam, kyuhyun diam tak mampu jika harus berhadapan dengan Ummanya yang di lakukannya sekarang hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jangan di dengarkan apa yang di ucapkan anak pabo ini, dia memang susah sekali di didik, entah turunan dari mana sifatnya itu."

"Tak apa Chullie-ah, lagi pula tempat ini memang kecil tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun." Ujar Kangin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kangin, kami sengaja menitipkan Kyu di sini karena hanya kamu yang kami percaya. Dan kau Cho muda bersikap baiklah pada Kangin Ahjussi karena bagaimana pun dia adalah calon Appa mertua mu arraseo."

"Ne." Balas Kyuhyun pelan sekali, Heechul hanya menggeleng kepala saja melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Hanya 2 minggu kok."

"2 minggu? Lama sekali Umma." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Masih mending daripada dulu kau kami tinggal 2 tahun, kau memilih yang mana hemm." Sekali lagi namja penyuka PSP itu tidak bisa berkutik jika nada bicara Ummanya sudah meninggi.

Kangin hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan Ryeowook dia hanya diam saja memperhatikan tingkan ibu dan anak di depannya.

"Aigoo~, tak terasa sudah malam, kami harus pulang dulu untuk mengurus keberangkatan kami besok." Heechul berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi kalau aku harus mengurus keberangkatan kami."

"Tak apa Chullie, kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain kali." Kangin hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun bahunya di tahan oleh Ryeowook.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Umma sampai depan, Appa duduk saja." Cegah Ryeowook, sang Appa mengangguk.

Ryeowook mengantar Heechul dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan jalan menuju mobil pribadi mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu ne." Pamit Heechul saat dirinya dan juga anaknya sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Ne Umma, hati-hati." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul saat mobil sedan hitam itu mulai melaju dan di balas lambaian dari dalam mobil oleh Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun dia sudah sibuk dengan benda hitam di tangannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah PSP.

"Kyu, seharusnya kau sedikit lebih sopan pada calon Appa mertua-mu bagaimana pun juga nanti dia akan jadi bagian dari keluarga kita, dan apa-apaan tadi sikapmu itu, kau sangat acuh sekali pada Ryeowook." Nasihat plus omelan tak henti-hentinya di lontarkan oleh Heechul pada Kyuhyun namun tak di gubris sama sekali oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kyu, dengarkan orangtuamu jika sedang berbicara." Ucap sang Umma dengan nada tinggi, geram karena malihat sikap anak semata wayangnya yang selalu bersikap tidak sopan di depan calon besannya.

"Ne Umma, aku mengerti." Ujarnya dengan nada agak malas.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena sikapmu itu kyu." Nasihat Heechul sekali lagi berharap kali ini anaknya benar-benar mau mendengar dan mengerti.

'Kh, menyesal yang benar saja' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau pemuda tadi kan." Ucap sang Umma tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang Umma dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia, kalau tidak salah dia sunbae di sekolahku dan dia memang dekat dengan Ryeowook." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Justru itu Kyu, apa kau tak merasa jika pemuda itu diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Wookie, Umma jadi curiga jangan-jangan dia suka pada Wookie, andwae!" pekik Heechul dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepalanya kemudian menggeleng kuat.

"Itu lebih baik." Gumam Kyuhyun, Heechul menghentikan gerakannya dan langsung menoleh kearah anaknya.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" tanya Heechul tajam dan penuh aura hitam.

"A-ani." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup, untung saja singa di sebelahnya tidak mendengar kalau saja singa betina itu benar-benar mendengar maka di pastikan Kyuhyun akan menginap di rumah sakit bukan di rumah Kangin esok malamnya.

Di kediaman park.

Dengan langkah yang gontai Leeteuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau, 'apa yang harus Umma lakukan supaya kau mau memaafkan Umma' batinnya lirih.

"Umma~" sebuah panggilan riang dan ringan menyapa gendang telinga namja berwajah angel itu, seorang bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahun berambut coklat dan berpipi mirip kue mochi.

"Henry." Leeteuk buru-buru menghapus jejak airmata yangsebelumnya sempat mengalirdi kedua pipinya.

"Umma wae? Umma habis menangis?" tanya bocah yang ternyata bernama Henry atau lebih tepatnya Park Henry.

"Gwaenchanna chagie." Leeteuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Henry dan berusaha tersenyum agar dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Anio, Umma pasti habis menangis, uljima Umma jangan bersedih." Henry menyentuh dan mengusap kedua pipi Leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya, Leeteuk tersenyum di genggamnya kedua tangan putra keduanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Umma tidak bersedih chagie, tadi mata Umma kemasukan debu." Bohongnya dan tetap tersenyum, Henry mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lalu apa Umma sudah makan?" tanya Henry tak ingin lebih banyak bertanya terlebih lagi dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak perlu terlalu ikut campur urusan orang dewasa.

"Ani, apa putraku yang tampan ini juga sudah makan?" henry menggeleng pelan.

"Aku menunggu Umma." Jawabnya polos.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita makan bersama." Ajak sang Umma di ikuti anggukan kecil dari Henry.

"Umma~" panggil Henry saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ne chagie?"

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Appa dan Wookie hyung?" tanya Henry dengan wajah polosnya.

Deg

"Eh,, i-itu."

"Wae Umma?"

"Ah nanti saja kita bicarakan tentang Appa dan hyung mu, sekarang kita makan dulu ne." Henry hanya mengangguk saja mendengar jawaban dari Leeteuk sebenarnya dia sangat kecewa karena setiap di tanya tentang Appa dan Hyungnya sang Umma selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Henry adalah anak kedua dari Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya saja Kangin dan Ryeowook tidak mengetahuinya bahkan dari public pun indentitas Henry bukanlah sebagai anak Leeteuk dan Kangin melainkan dari seorang yeoja yang pernah di nikahinya yang sebenarnya itu semua adalah bohong, Leeteuk sudah mengandung Henry saat dirinya meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

Keesokannya.

Sesuai dengan yang di katakan Heechul kedua pasangan Cho itu saat ini tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Jepang.

"Kangin kami titip Kyuhyun, tolong didik dan rawat dia seperti kau merawat Wookie." Ucap Siwon.

"Kalian tenang saja, Cho muda ini pasti akan selalu sehat saat jika bersamaku." Ujar Kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kami percaya ko padamu, ya sudah kami harus berangkat dulu. Dengar Cho muda bersikap baiklah pada calon Appa mu, dan jangan membuat masalah selagi kami tidak ada." Peringat Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne Umma." Ujar namja evil itu dengan wajah bosan.

"Kami berangkat."ucap Heechul dan Siwon kemudian menaiki mobil mereka menuju bandara.

"Hati-hati ne, Appa, Umma." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada kedua calon mertuanya.

Mobil yang di kendarai pasangan Cho itu kini sudah tak terlihat ketiga orang namja yang berdiri di depan jalan itu pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sederhana milik Kangin, Ryeowook melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikaap tak acuh padanya.

'Semoga setelah tinggal beberapa hari di sini kau mau berubah Kyu' batinnya penuh harap, yah semoga saja.

TBC

Fyuhh #lap keringet.

Setelah kimi tadi malem update fic miss kimi langsung ngebut lanjut fic yang ini hehehe..

Mianhae kyuwook momentnya sedikit atau gag ada sama sekali tapi tenang aja ceritanya masih berlanjut ko mungkin di chap depan mulai ada tuh...

Sebelumnya kimi mau balas review dulu..

Ryeozaki : hahaha oke deh, nih twet kimi midorikim1 and ini name fb kimi : kimidori kim elfsparsomnia add juga ya huhu kalo dirimu punya fb sih.. oke ini di lanjut moga gag ketinggalan.

NathanZhu : ne emang chap itu special flashback tapi ntar juga ada flashback dari leeteuk juga kok,,, mian Kyuwooknya kayanya di chap depan tuh, tadinya mw di chap ini tapi moment pasnya belum ketemu.. haha typo emang selalu hadir tuh..kkk gomawo..

Bluerose : leeteuk umma punya alasan tersendiri ko..haha ini udah lanjut..

Mufidatul Andriani : wah suka bola juga ya sama dong..kkk#abaikan. Hehehe ntar tau sendiri ko seiring bertambahnya chap.. gomawo^^..

Key yoshi : kyu kayaknya gag tau deh hahaha yah dia begitu sebenarnya karena ada sesuatu juga..oke makasih udah mampir..

Augesteca : ne ini memang flashbacknya leeteuk yang ninggalin wook..gomawo reviewannya..

Ichigo song : hahaha membingungkan ya sunbae...maklumlah masih amatir sih..okz jangan lupa mampir lagi ya kalo sempet...

Etwina kim : ne teukmma emang punya alasan tuh v belum di ceritain sekarang alasannya hahaha oke ini udah lanjut..

MyryeongKU : cheonma chingu...hehe ini memang belum ada Kyuwooknya di chap ini juga v mudah-mudahan chap depan bisa bikin momentnya ya...gomawo^^

Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee : ne dulu jungsoo emang lebih mementingkan sebuah karir di bandingkan keluarganya tapi di balik itu semua dia juga sebenarnya memiliki alasan sendiri, dan penyebab kangin menjadi cacat itu memang karena dia menyelamatka kyu,,sedangka kyu sendiri mungkin bakal kejawab di chap depan,,,mian belum bisa di jelasin.. okz mampir lagi ne^^.

Mie2ryeosom : ne chap ini emang full flashback tuh, haha mian kayanya kimi belum bisa menghadirkan kyuwook momentnya,, tapi insya allah chap depan ada..

Ryeohyun : haha mian di chap ini belum ada suasananya masih tegang tuh ,,,

Winnie : ne ini udah di lanjut gomawo^^

Oelfha100194 : huhu teukmma emang begitu tuh... haha mian chap ini juga kaanya gag ada kyuwooknya deh.. huhu jangan kecewa ne...gomawo reviewnya.

Ryeo ryeo ryeong : teuk jahat ada alasannya juga tuh..ini sudah di lanjuttt..

Guest : ne ini udah lanjut.

Leetoury : haha ne teukmma emang kejam tuh #di lempar teuki..yah hidup itu kan butuh perjuangan juga...kyu suatu saat pasti sadar ko..haha makasih udah review..

Meidi96 : haha alasannya masih jadi rahasia tuh huhu, ntar juga bakal terungkap seiring bertambahnya chap, kyu emang kejem tuh#disambitkyu..oke maksih reviewnya.

Nisaaa9 : teukmma begitu karena punya alasan kok..wook tidak sepenuhnya benci teukma ko.. kao soal wook yang tau penyebab kecelakaan kangin haha mian itu masih belum di ceritakan juga...oke makasih udah review.

Lailatul magfiroh 16 : cup cup cup jangan nangis ne ntar lappi ku kena ingusmu lagi#ngacirrr..ne teukma emang punya alasan tuh..ne wook pada dasarnya emang gag membenci sang umma tercinta tuh..ini udah lanjut..soal flashback kayanya masih ada,,,mian kyuwook momentnya belum bisa hadirr..

Makasih semua yang udah nyempetin review moga chap ini masih layak untuk di baca ne dan tidak mengecewakan...

Akhir kata review..

.

'Kimidori'


End file.
